


Freaks

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hello kids! Sooo I hope you liked this short one. I am not an expert in pregnancy soooo, Sorry for any mistake. Also, friendly reminder that English is not my first language.I wanted to ask you guys something very important. I think Its time to kind of bring some real angst into the serie. And I mean some REAL angst. But I wantes to ask you guys if you were ok with it. I know how much you love thos family....So your opinion is 100% important. Obviously This family is Forever and Ever....But Im a true believer that happiness needs some darkness once in a while. Sooo....Please comment. Obviously Maggie is pregnant so, Alex is gonna be the one fucking things up a little bit. Dont worry, Maggie will have her time to do as well. But in the meantime, It’ll be Alex...I already have the plot....I just need to know if you are on board for the Angst Train Ride?I love You and Thank You!





	Freaks

“Kara!” The young employee from the Café called Kara for her order.

Kara took the two paper bags with a smile and walked towards one of the booth where Alex was sitting reading the newspaper.

”Breakfast is ready” Kara said excitedly while she opened the paper bags and gave Alex her Sandwich and coffe.

“Thanks” Alex said, putting some sugar on her Coffee without taking her eyes off of the newspaper. 

“So, Today is a busy day, uh?” Kara asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

”Yeah. Maggie and I have the OB-Gyn appointment at 1pm and then at 5pm we have William’s game” Alex said, also taking a big bite from her sandwich. 

“Oh My God!! Your First Appointment!!” Kara squealed, “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, Very” Alex smiled adorably, looking up to meet Kara’s eyes, “But it’s a different excitement, you know?”

Kara frowned and tilted her head, “How so?” 

“Well..” Alex swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin, “William was my first time and I was so full of nerves. Now its more like...” Alex sighed happily, “I feel like I can enjoy the process more since I already know everything” 

Kara smiled widely and nodded. 

“So yeah....I can’t wait to see my Peanut today” Alex smiled, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Ugh! Look at us...” Kara bit her lip and adjusted her glasses excitedly, “Talking about Your second kid. I still can’t believe it” 

“Yeah...me too” Alex replied with the same smile. 

Kara nodded and drank from her Lemonade.

”What about you and Lena?” Alex asked.

”What about us?” Kara answered, squeezing the Lemon on the juice. 

“Well I mean, you’ve been dating for almost two years now” Alex said, drinking from her coffee, “Still No Wedding talk?”

”Oh yeah No No...” Kara shifted on her seat awkwardly, “We are not there yet”

Alex nodded with a kind smile, “That’s Ok, As long as both of you are happy”

Kara nodded shyly. 

They both fell in a comfortable silence while eating their breakfast. The sound of both of their cellphones broke the silence minutes later.

”I guess breakfast is over” Alex said, taking one las bite from her sandwich and grabbing  her coffee with her, She and Kara ran out of the Coffee Shop and towards the DEO. 

 

Maggie was coming down the front stairs of the NCPD building, spotting Alex leaning against their Black SUV and speaking on the phone. Alex opened the door for her and Maggie got inside with a smile. 

“Just go over the data again” Alex said to the phone while getting on the driver’s seat, “Try and see if there is a difference between Group A and B” 

Alex glanced over Maggie and gave her a wink. Maggie smile and blew her a kiss silently.

”Yes. Read my notes for that. They are in my desk” Alex said, while she drove away, “Read the notes and See what you can come up with. I got to go now, See you tomorrow”

Alex hung up. 

“Detective” Alex said with a smirk, leaning to her side at a Red light.

”Agent” Maggie replied, leaning too to meet Alex in a soft kiss. 

“How was breakfast with Kara?” Maggie asked in between soft kisses. 

“It was nice” Alex mumbled, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

Lost in their heated kiss, they didn’t realize the light was now green. They where brought back to reality by the insistent horn of the cara behind them. 

Alex grunted in frustration and hit the gas pedal, Taking Maggie’s hand into hers. 

Maggie smiled and bit her lip. She gazed at her wife. Her hair beautifully framing her face. Her jawline, her now swollen lips, her neck.

”You are so perfect” Maggie said softly with a smile.

Alex smiled and shook her head shyly, “You are My Love” Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand gently and brought it to her mouth to give it soft kisses. 

They arrived at the Doctors Office right on time and as Maggie filled the papers, They were next in line. 

“Maggie Sawyer” A nurse opened the door.

Maggie and Alex stood up, handling the clipboard with the papers to the receptionist, They walked into the Doctors Office. 

The nurse took her temperature, her blood pressure and a blood sample. She then measure Maggie’s height and weight.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Maggie while kissing her forehead.

Maggie shook her head, “Not at all”.

Maggie was already laying on the gurney. Alex standing next to her, holding her hand. 

“And we see each other again!” Doctor Armstrong said with a gentle smile. 

“Indeed Doctor” Maggie said with a smile.

”It seems like our girl over here hit the spot again, uh?” The doctor said tenderly, looking at Alex over his glasses while he sat next to Maggie and put some gloves on.

”Yes She did” Maggie laughed softly and looked at Alex who had a beautiful expression on her face.

“Well, at least she is not pacing around the office” The doctor smiled at the memory of Alex’s first time there, almost 5 yrs ago. 

“No Doc, Im a pro now” Alex winked.

”Alrighty Then....Lets see” The doctor gently pulled Maggie’s shirt up. Maggie opened her pants and lowered them to her hips. She laid back down, looking a the monitor and hissing when the doctor put on the cold jelly.

”That never gets old” Maggie chuckled. 

The doctor placed the sonogram probe on her belly, slowly moving it across the surface.

”So hows my boy?” The doctor asked while moving the probe across Maggie’s belly and typing in the Sonogram Machine. 

“Oh He is Big. Super Intelligent and Sweet” Alex said proudly taking her cellphone to show him a picture, “Here”

The doctor stopped for a second to look at the picture, “That is one handsome boy. Looking all like you, isn’t him?” The doctor smiled and continued with his word.

”Yeah. He is a spitting image of her” Maggie tenderly said, looking at Alex who was leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“There you are!” The doctor clicked and took a picture on the machine. 

Maggie looked at the big monitor and something in her heart flipped. There it was, Her baby. 

Alex slowly let go of Maggie’s hand and walked closer to the monito. Her expression was of amazement. 

The image of the monitor was of a small figure. Too small to see a shape. But it was there, beating beautifully and Alive. Alex gently touched the image in the monitor. 

“Hey Peanut” Alex whispered. 

“Again...I apologize to the unborn child, The Sawyer Height Genes wins again” The doctor jocked. 

“Of course” Alex laughed, loving the idea of having  another small baby. It was better that way...It meant more time for the kid to fit in her arms. 

“Everything seems perfectly normal” The doctor said as he continued moving the probe across the belly, “She is 5 weeks” The doctor said. 

Alex smiled excitedly at them. 

“It is still too early to look for heartbeats. You will be able to listen to them in our next appointment next month” The doctor said, wiping clean Maggie’s belly. 

Maggie pulled her shirt down and sat up on the gurney. 

“In the meantime. You will start taking this” The doctor gave her a bottle of prenatal pills, “Also, Next week your blood test will be ready so, I will call you in case I see anything abnormal” 

Both Alex and Maggie were listening attentively.

”The size of the baby seems perfect taking into consideration the Sawyer’s issue” He chuckled

“So, we will see eachother next month?” Alex asked, helping Maggie get down of the gurney. 

“We will” He reaffirmed, “The receptionists will give you the appointment date along with a picture of today’s sonogram” 

“Thank you Doctor” Maggie smiled. 

“Always a pleasure” He said kindly and led them out of the office. 

 

“Do you want me to drive?” Maggie asked amused at Alex.

They’ve been on the car for almost 10 minutes. Alex looking at the sonogram picture.

Alex Turned her eyes from the picture to Maggie, “It just feels so real” 

“I know baby” Maggie said, resting her head at the seat. 

“We need to show this to everyone tonight” Alex said, carefully putting the picture away and turning the car on.

”Right. Tonight Lucy and James are going to officially introduce Ana to everyone” Maggie said with a happy smile.

”Yeah. We still have a couple of hours before we have to pick up William, want to go grab something to eat?” Alex asked.

”Oh yesss, food!!” Maggie said excitedly, “Oh but first we need to go by the house and pick up William’s gym bag for the game”

Alex nodded and drove towards their home. 

 

Opening their fromt door, Maggie went upstairs to pick up William’s gymbag. Coming downstairs, she heard Alex talking with someone by the phone and she stopped to take a look at her wife sitting on the couch. 

“The notes are right there Agent, You need to look better” Alex said frustrated. 

Maggie walked slowly and knelt in front of Alex. Alex winked at her tenderly with a smile. 

“Its a blue notebook” Alex said into the phone, “Yes, On page 73 There in an entry of—“

Alex words were cut off as she froze with Maggie’s hand slowly reaching to unbutton Alex’s pants.  

I-I am sorry agent. Im gonna have to call you back” Alex hung up before the young agent could say something.

Alex leaned back, silently observing Maggie pulling her zipper down, her pants and pantie down to her ankles. 

Maggie looked up to meet Alex’s hungry expresion. Her chest moving heavily. Her legs wide opened.

Maggie bit her lip teasingly, as she leaned down to gently brush her nose on her wet pussy. 

“Oh” Alex gasped, closing her eyes. 

“God I love your smell” Maggie whispered.

”Yeah?” Alex asked, biting down a moan. 

“Yeah” Maggie replied, closing the gap between her mouth and Alex’s clit. 

Taking her clit gently between her teeth and lips, she sucked. 

Alex looked down, reached to take Maggie’s hair in her hand to have a complete view of her majestic work. 

Maggie moved her mouth around Alex’s center. Sucking and nipping. 

“Fuck” Alex whimpered, Keeping Maggie’s head on her with her hand. 

Maggie growled at Alex’s noises, making her suck even harder.

She felt Alex’s clit already swollen. She bit it gently.

“Fuck Maggie” Alex said, closing her legs as a reflection.

Maggie pushed her legs opened again and Bit on her clit again. 

“I know you love this” Maggie mumbled against Alex’s pussy...biting her clit again. 

Alex moaned wildly. Brushing Maggie’s hair from her face. She looked at her with a dark expression. Maggie knew.

She bit her clit once again. A little harder, allowing her tongue to also put pressure on it. 

“Oh My—“ Alex shut her eyes and opened them again, “More” she moaned.

Maggie bit her again, harder. Feeling Alex’s clit throbbing against her tongue. 

“God your fucking mouth” Alex said, chocking with her own words. 

Maggie sucked everywhere between her legs. 

“Oh please baby, Im close” Alex pleaded.

Maggie understood the hint and started rubbing hard and fast her clit with her hand. 

“Shit” Alex grunted, as she came hard. 

Maggie helped Alex come down from her orgasm. 

“Now I need to wash myself” Alex joked breathless. 

“Oh No, That mess is mine. I get to clean it” Maggie said, leaning down and Licking her pussy clean.

”Oh God” Alex said, wincing.

Maggie stood up, wiping her mouth. A devilish smile on her face. 

“You are evil” Alex shook her head, pulling her pants up. 

“No, Im just pregnant with cravings” Maggie winked.

”Yeah but, you have to ask before you eat” Alex said joking.

Maggie bit her lip and stood up from the couch, walking closer to where Alex was standing fixing her pants. She grabbed her crotch firmly, “This is mine. I Never have to ask to eat it” Maggie whispered into her face.

Alex looked down at her lips and caught them in a hard kiss. Maggie squeezed her grip on her crotch, earning a moan from Alex. 

Maggie pulled away from the kiss. Took the gym bag from the floor and walked out of the house. 

Alex stood quietly in the middle of the livig room with messy hair, swollen lips and a painfully throbbing pussy. 

“And now I need to go to a soccer game like this” Alex grunted to herself. 

 

The game finished with William’s team winning 2-1. Alex and Maggie were walking off the field with a very excited boy. The Superfriends were waiting for them at the bleachers.

”I won!!” William shouted, running into Kara’s arms. 

“I know! We saw you buddy” Kara said, spinning around with the boy. 

Between James and Lucy, there was a small figure hiding. 

“Hello” Alex knelt down to her level, “My name is Alex...whats yours?” 

The girl looked up at Lucy who nodded with a smile. 

“Ana” The girl almost whispered. Still hiding between James and Lucy. 

“This is my wife Maggie and our son William” Alex said. 

Ana looked at William who frowned and hid his face in Kara’s neck. 

“Hello princess” Maggie said with a smile.

”Hello” Ana softly repeated. 

“Do you like Pizza?” Alex asked tenderly. 

Ana hesitated, looking up at Lucy first, She nodded. 

“Perfect” Alex stood up, “Pizza It is” she said, smiling and walking with everyone towards their cars. 

Ana turned her head back to look at William in Kara’s arms. She smiled a little.

They all arrived at Alex and Maggie’s place. Pizza as well. 

While everyone settled in the living room. Alex and Maggie took William to the kitchen.

”Look Buddy” Alex picked him up and sat him on the kitchen island, giving him the sonogram’s picture. 

William looked at the picture and frowned, “What is it Mama?” 

“Its a picture of your baby” Maggie said, touching her belly. 

“But I can’t see a baby” William said with a sad tone. 

“Thats because the baby is still very small” Alex said, brushing some hair from his beautiful face. 

William looked at the picture and nodded, “Can I have chocolate milk?” He then said, giving the picture back.

Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie laughed.

Maggie served him some chocolate milk on his sippy cup while Alex put him down from the counter.

”You know William, you are not living up to the Big Brother’s expectation”  Alex ruffled his hair playfully. 

William giggled and ran to the living room after taking his chocolate milk from Maggie. 

“He will act more excited soon” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s cheek. 

In the living room everyone was laughing and chatting vividly, After a wave of Awwws from the sonogram picture.

Ana was sitting shyly between James and Lucy. 

“Hey baby” Lucy whispered to her, “Do you want to join William in the backyard?”

Ana looked up at her hesitantly and then nodded. 

“Well go my princess, Its ok. Me and James will be right here” Lucy kissed her forehead and James kissed her small hand.

Ana nodded with a small smile and slowly walked out to the yard. 

William was running around with Gertrude. When he noticed Ana, he stopped. 

“Why are you so quiet?” William asked

Ana simply shrugged.

”Are you a freak?” William asked, walking closer to her. 

Ana frowned and shook her head, “No Im not” Ana said softly. An expression of hurt in her face. 

“Its ok if you are” William shrugged, “Some boys from my school call me that”.

Ana bit her lip shyly, “Why?” 

“Because I am short and-and because I like to read a lot” Wiliam shrugged. 

Ana beamed a smile, “I like books too”.

William smiled, “How old are you?”

”Six” Ana said, more confidently now.

”Im four” William said proudly, showing the girl four fingers. 

Ana giggled.

”My mommy is having a baby” William said.

”Wow” Ana opened her eyes widely.

”Are you my cousin now?” William asked, smiling.

”I think so” Ana said hesitantly, “Lucy and James are my Mommy and Daddy now”.

”You could ask Uncle James and Auntie Lucy to bring you over to play with Gertrude and read some books” William said excitedly. 

Ana nodded eagerly. 

A noise from inside the house caused the two kids to walk closer to the sliding door and look inside. 

Winn was pleading for mercy while Alex was trying to Hit him with a pillow, Lucy trying to stand between the two, screaming that Winn was fragile. Maggie was wrestling with Kara over some potstickers, drawing the pregnancy card. Lena and Lyra laughing hysterically and James taking pictures for their endless book of Life Memories. 

Ana smiled and looked at William, “So....Freaks?” 

William smiled and giggled nodding, “Freaks”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kids! Sooo I hope you liked this short one. I am not an expert in pregnancy soooo, Sorry for any mistake. Also, friendly reminder that English is not my first language. 
> 
> I wanted to ask you guys something very important. I think Its time to kind of bring some real angst into the serie. And I mean some REAL angst. But I wantes to ask you guys if you were ok with it. I know how much you love thos family....So your opinion is 100% important. Obviously This family is Forever and Ever....But Im a true believer that happiness needs some darkness once in a while. Sooo....Please comment. Obviously Maggie is pregnant so, Alex is gonna be the one fucking things up a little bit. Dont worry, Maggie will have her time to do as well. But in the meantime, It’ll be Alex...I already have the plot....I just need to know if you are on board for the Angst Train Ride? 
> 
> I love You and Thank You!


End file.
